The Meeting of Heroes
When Arcee returns with three kids, named Jack, Miko and Rafeal, Ratchet and the gang are surprised to see them and to believe that they are not the only ones they have seen the Autobots. Kiva: Well, this is surprising.. Summer Hill: What? I thought this place is supposed to be a secret. Kiva: Well, that's what I thought too. - Even the Autobot, Ratchet, was angry because of situation going down. The rest of the Autobots show up and explain the entire story to the newcomers. He also explain that Megatron might return. Ratchet: Megatron, huh.. Sonja: Isn't that the bad guy you warned us about? Kiva: Yep, that would be him. Qwark: So, how do we take him on? Optimus: It won't be this simple. Ratchet: He's right. He must've have some dangerous villains by his side. Even though we already beat them. Kiva: Not very easy, I guess. - The portal is activated and old friends, like Phineas and Ferb, along with new friends, like Superman, came through. Optimus: To start your training, these heroes will guide you. Kiva: Phineas! Ferb! Phineas: Hey, Ratchet! It's been a while. Ratchet: It sure has. Keeping an eye on Mr. Whitmore while we're gone? Phineas: Yep. He almost forgot to say thanks for before. Kiva: And how are Norbert and Dagget? Ferb: Back to their home where they belong. Kiva: Well, that's good. Optimus: I am pleased to see your reunion of friends from the past. Ratchet: I suppose so. Kiva: Yep. Optimus: These new heroes will help you in your training. Kiva: Good luck with training, Ratchet. Optimus: Let's begin. - Ratchet follows Optimus to meet and train under the new heroes. Superman first appeared before Ratchet and Kiva. Kiva: Holy pepperoni pizzas... Ratchet: You know him? Kiva: Its a long story.. Ratchet: I can see why. Superman: You must be the leader in training. Ratchet: Yeah. I'm guessing that Optimus summoned you here. Superman. Yes. Along with a few others. Kiva: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore! Ratchet: I don't get it. Why so many heroes to summon? Optimus: Because being a leader will take every decision they make. Even myself will have to take choices. Kiva: Yep, it's true. Ratchet: I suppose you're right. However, I'm not too sure about these animals. Kiva: Hey, who you calling them animals!? Ratchet: Sorry.. I'm just saying that I don't know if these guys are capable for this mission. Pooh: Well, we stop our enemies from taking the world. Piglet: And we even stop them from planning revenge on us. Ratchet: Sounds like someone I know. Optimus: There's one last hero for this mission. - Batman Beyond came through the portal and it has been shut down. Kiva: Sweet fried mozerilla cheese sticks! Ratchet: Batman? He looks different.. Kiva: Batman Beyond. Ratchet: I don't get it. Alister: I've read about this. Due to his condition, Bruce has offered Terry a new position as Batman. The Dark Knight of the future. Ratchet: Woah.. Kiva: Totally! Batman: Sounds like you're surprised. I'm beginning to like ya. Optimus: Follow their examples to start your training. Before you do so, we got something near Cliffjumper's death sight. I need you to check it out. Ratchet: Alright, then. Ven, Aqua.. You're with me. Everyone else will stand ready. There's no telling how long this will take. Kiva, want to come along? Kiva: Sure thing, Ratchet. - Ratchet, Ven, Aqua and Kiva went through the ground bridge to see a big reveal at the next scene. Category:Scenes